


Ducktales Drabbles!

by ambivertedintrovert



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble Collection, Fluff, I love this show and I love this family, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, there will be more chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambivertedintrovert/pseuds/ambivertedintrovert
Summary: Just a bunch of Ducktales tumblr prompts I'm writing! I hope you all enjoy reading them! :)
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Louie Duck, Donald Duck & Scrooge McDuck, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera & Gyro Gearloose, Lena (Disney: DuckTales) & Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Huey is the best big brother, but give Dewey a chance too XD

Louie woke up with tears in his eyes. Not that he’d say so. Dreams were, after all, fake. He didn’t need to work himself up over nothing.

He groaned when he couldn’t sleep. Curse the fact that he’d see the same image every time he’d close his eyes. Now he was too scared to go back to sleep.

So, he did the logical. Gently setting his feet on the wooden planks, he slowly made his way out of the room, praying his brothers wouldn’t wake up whenever the floor creaked. He didn’t hear anything behind him and sighed in relief.

Ignoring the Uncle Donald in him which told him to _talk_ to someone, _anyone,_ he made his way to the kitchen.

Of _course_ Dewey would be there stuffing chocolate in his mouth.

“My thing, your thing.”

“Your thing, my thing.”

 _Talk to him about your nightmare, he’s already awake_ , the Uncle Donald in Louie told him.

“Could you pass me a glass of water?” he asked instead. Dewey narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but shrugged anyway.

They sat on the kitchen platform (though they weren’t supposed to), Dewey licking the last of his chocolate off his fingers. Louie ended up half-choking on water, something they pointlessly laughed on for several minutes.

Dewey finally calmed down as he wiped away a tear. “So, you don’t usually come here,” he said, putting a hand on Louie’s shoulder.

“Neither do you,” Louie responded nonchalantly.

“You don’t know that,” Dewey smiled one of his trademark smiles. As the light sleeper between his brothers, midnight snacks had become a routine when he couldn’t sleep; at least thrice a week, a point he wished to deny.

“No, but seriously Lou, what happened?”

“Nightmare.”

“Wanna talk about it?”

 _Yes, yes, ye-_ “No.”

“Lou, look at me.”

Louie looked at the floor, tears welling up in his eyes. Dewey noticed this and sighed.

“Hey, it’s not true, okay?” He was impulsive and attention-seeking, yes, but he was also observant in his own ‘Dewey’ way. Maybe he didn’t always recognise a trap or pattern, but he could tell when his brothers were upset.

“You want to bunk in with me today? I mean, it’s not the best thing but-“

“Yeah,” Louie answered, a small smile on his face.

They walked through the corridor in silence towards their room. Dewey placed a protective hand on Louie’s shoulder, a sign that he’d be there if his brother needed him. Louie was clearly controlling his emotions anyway.

They were near their room when Louie spoke. “Thanks, Dewey.”

“Dew’nt mention it,” he grinned. Louie rolled his eyes.

The two of them chuckled when Huey was sprawled out, an arm dangling from the edge and sleeping like a log.

“Someone takes their 8 hours of sleep role _very_ seriously,” joked Louie, climbing onto Dewey’s bunk.

Dewey grinned. Carefully taking Huey’s Junior Woodchuck Guidebook from under the boy’s cap, he placed it on the table. “Wait until he finds out he forgot to put his Guidebook in its proper place.”

Louie nearly laughed at his brother’s expression, his worries long forgotten.

Louie didn’t talk about his nightmare that night. He probably never would. But it was comforting to know that people cared to listen, and that your people were always there for you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being the Richest Duck in the world and a hardworking sailor with bad luck is difficult. But they're managing well.

Scrooge loved adventure. But that never meant he didn’t like to sit down once in a while- especially when it came to his nephew’s houseboat.

“Nutmeg tea?”

“Nutmeg tea,” he answered, settling into a chair and Donald brought their tea. “It’s been a long time since I’ve come here like this, eh lad?” he stated rhetorically, a wistful look on his face.

Donald involuntarily smiled as he handed the tea to Scrooge. “Yeah,” he said, fully knowing that Scrooge was thinking elsewhere.

“Remember when you wanted to buy a houseboat?” Scrooge finally said with a chuckle, “Ach, you fought so much for it.”

“I had even saved up for it! Even Gramma said yes,” Donald laughed, placing his cup on the counter as he added more sugar, “Why were you so insistent on not getting a houseboat?”

“Because if you would get a boat, Della would ask for a plane- which she did, mind you.”

“And?”

“And _what_?” an exasperated Scrooge shouted.

“I’m an uncle too, you know,” Donald grinned, stirring his tea a little too loudly, at least according to Scrooge. “I can tell when someone’s hiding something.”

After a few- no, _many_ \- back and forth retorts between the two adults, Scrooge finally gave in.

“I didn’t want to lose you,” he finally mumbled, his voice barely audible.

“I knew- wait, _what_?”

“I’m not daft enough to repeat what I said when you heard me perfectly,” Scrooge grumbled, his face slightly tinted pink in embarrassment.

“No, I mean- what? _Why?_ ”

“You both were 17. If you got a boat, you’d leave Duckburg to explore the world. Della would’ve followed suit in a few years.”

“Uncle Scrooge, I would’ve. But I would’ve come home too. I love you all too much to leave.”

“But you’re my nephew and niece, and- and- it was too much- like-”

“Like how I felt when the boys started adventuring,” Donald continued, a sad smile across his face.

The silence that followed was that of understanding, and for once, both of them felt slightly more understood. After all, being the Richest Duck in the World and a hardworking sailor with bad luck, who finally could relax after over a decade, brought with them their own responsibilities.

“Hey, Uncle Scrooge? You wanna see some of the boys’ embarrassing photos? It’s good for blackmail material,” Donald said, breaking the silence with a cheeky smile. Scrooge almost saw him as a thirteen-year-old in that moment.

“I’ll get some of yours and Della’s too,” Scrooge answered with a sly smile. He laughed when Donald stuttered. “I’m just playing with you, lad.”

Donald muttered something in response, but took out the secret album anyway.

* * *

If Della saw them, she didn’t say so. But the crash and the cursing that followed a second later raised Donald and Scrooge’s suspicions.

The photo of them chuckling found on Scrooge’s desk the next day, with a small smirking face drawn in the corner, gave her away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huey proposes, God disposes.

Huey was nearly about to throw a tantrum when it started raining. This was his first camping trip with a friend, and he had prepared for every eventuality. Too bad the weather forecast didn’t expect any rain, let alone a thunderstorm. He should have planned better.

Now they were cold in a dark cave, with a fire that gave only so much light and heat. They hadn’t even checked if the cave was safe.

“Hey, Huey! Would you like a marshmallow? I roasted it according to Junior Woodchuck Guidelines!”

Boyd, as usual, was undeterred.

“Yes please,” he mumbled, trying to imitate the other boy’s happiness. Boyd’s worried expression indicated he was unsuccessful in doing so.

“Did I do something wrong?”

“No! No, Boyd. It’s just- this camping trip was supposed to be way better than this.” He sighed, signalling at their drenched clothes and the storm outside.

“It can still be great now!”

“Huh?”

“I know you probably wanted to do something else, but I know a few other activities we can still do. Like exploring this cave!”

“Boyd, we don’t know if it’s safe.” 

“I have sensors that can sense things up to a kilometre if I tried! And I can look through walls!”

“Wait, you can do all that?”

“Mr. Gyro added all of those features a few weeks ago so I’d be safer.”

Huey’s eyes widened in amazement. “Well, what are we waiting for?”

* * *

The tunnels were confusing, but they left a trail behind them, letting their torches and instincts lead the way.

“Oh my gosh is that a stalactite?” Huey had said once. He hadn’t been able to admire caves as much when he’d be on adventuring, probably because it would collapse behind him or something would be chasing them. The Woodchucks never went into caves because it would be too dangerous.

The stream that flowed through the cave was clear, filled with small fishes. They weren’t deep into the cave, so a little light still showed through cracks.

“Wait, I have an idea!” Boyd picked up a few light stones lying around. “Do you have your carving kit?”

And what followed was a beautiful sailboat, crafted finely enough for two eleven- year-olds. “Here, Boyd! I found a log!”

Carefully encasing the bottom of the boat in a wooden piece cut from the log, they set it onto the stream. Readjusting it when it almost sank (because buoyancy’s a funny thing), they let it float on the water, the pitter-patter of raindrops falling through the crevices guiding it through the water.

They had been so engrossed in their work that they didn’t notice that it stopped raining. By now, they had a vast collection of rocks and material8 that Huey couldn’t wait to use for his experiments. Boyd had initially wanted them for decoration, but on Huey’s offer, he decided to join him.

Maybe their camping trip hadn’t actually been a camping trip, but they were glad to say, this had probably been better than any other one they could’ve had.

…Even if they had been chased out of the cave by a colony of bats


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, all you need to do is relax after an adventure. Having your best friend with you makes it a lot better.

“ _I’m booored_ ,” whined Webby, lying on her front on the sofa.

Lena smirked, but didn’t respond. Honestly speaking, after that crazy adventure, she wanted to sleep. The boys and Violet had already fallen asleep in the other room, and Lena wanted to join them.

High school homework probably did that to you. Now she just sat there, homework in front while trying to stay awake as the music drummed into her ears through her earphones. She should’ve done hers alongside Violet.

It was a wonder Webby wasn’t tired.

“Hey, Pink. How come you’re not asleep?”

“I actually slept in the plane. None of you noticed?”

“I think I was hyperventilating on how much homework I need to do. The others might’ve noticed though.”

“Oh.”

The two of them sat there in silence, Webby now dangling upside down from the sofa, watching Lena do her homework.

“That’s 5cosecA.”

“What?”

“You forgot to multiply it by 1/7cotA.”

“How do you even kn- Forget I asked anything.”

By this time, Webby was literally towering over Lena’s homework, giving inputs on several questions. Lena was finally finishing her English essay when Webby interrupted again.

“Isn’t that the song Dewey was dancing to in the plane this morning?”

Lena hadn’t realised how loud the music had become. Earphones were meant to keep the audio to yourself. She almost didn’t hear what Webby had said.

“Huh? Yeah, it was.”

“Can you take out the earphones? I want to hear it too.”

It was a hardcore rock song. Webby actually preferred classical or jazz, but this was a nice change. Before she knew it, she was already singing the chorus.

“Well, you’re a fast learner! It took me an hour to learn the entire chorus without the lyrics at hand, and you did it in 10 minutes!”

“Thanks!” Webby chirped with a smile from ear-to-ear.

Lena set the playlist into order and continued her work. Webby took out a book and started doodling in it, humming the tunes as they played. Lena would correct her when she’d sing the wrong lyrics, but otherwise there wasn’t much conversation.

“Can I play a song too?” asked Webby, colouring her doodle.

“Be my guest.”

She decided to play a few classical pieces she really enjoyed. That is, until Lena fell asleep.

“Lena!”

“Wh- Oh, hi!” Lena smiled sheepishly under the other girl’s glare. Webby huffed and took a deep breath.

“Lena, you’re not supposed to sleep.”

“It sounded like a lullaby!” she responded stubbornly.

“I would’ve put something else if you would’ve told me!”

“I’m out of songs though!”

“So am I!”

“Ugh, just put whatever’s next.”

* * *

They didn’t expect the next one to be as slow as it was. At least Lena was able to finish her homework, and by the end of the song, both of them were sprawled out on the floor, laughing at Webby’s drawing.

“It still looks like you,” chuckled Webby.

“I do not look like that when I play a guitar,” said Lena, “though I must admit, you nailed my hairstyle.”

“What if I prove you look like that?”

“And how would you?”

“There’s a guitar in the storeroom. It’s a little rusty but it should do,” replied Webby confidently. She literally radiated delight when Lena begrudgingly agreed.

The others found Lena teaching Webby how to play the guitar an hour later.

“Hey you’re getting it! Wait, you’re being a little too stiff,” instructed Lena, placing a hand on Webby's shoulder to help her calm down.

“I think I played the wrong note again,” mumbled Webby.

“Relax, Pink. Just let the music flow.”

It took a while, but Webby was slowly getting better. “I think I got it! Lena look I’m playing a guitar! I’m actually doing it!”

“That’s great! Oh no wait! Webby, you’re being too rash! The string-”

.

If no-one knew about the guitar left to gather dust in the corner of the room, no-one would ask either.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love Gyro and Fenton's interactions, and I really like the idea of them becoming good friends. Fenton could really help in lessening the burden of Team Science too XD

“Cabrera! Get here right now.” Gyro’s voice echoed through the lab. Fenton immediately ran to him with a bundle of papers, accidently dropping some in the way. Li’l Bulb fortunately picked up those, setting them on the platform.

Fenton noticed the way Gyro’s voice broke at intervals while instructing him. He had never seen him this scared.

“Dr. Gearloose, I think you should-“

“Not now.”

“I just thought if you-”

“ _No_ , Cabrera.” Gyro’s tone had a sense of finality with it, and Fenton flinched. He took a step back.

Gyro noticed this, of course. But emotions were hard to express, and maybe he was lucky Fenton could literally see the gears in his head trying to think of an apology. After all, the past week had been pretty stressful, to say in the least.

“Greatest inventor face-off EVER. Ages 20 and up. #sciencey stuff #cashprize #markbeaksftw” the message had said. After it had been clarified it wasn’t a hoax or a scheme, Scrooge asked them to enter the competition. Gyro had nearly choked on his cup of coffee that day.

“…I still can’t believe he expects us to conjure up an invention in a month. We’re scientists, not magicians,” the inventor grumbled, picking up another blueprint he deemed imperfect. Needless to say, the lab was filled with scrapped ideas, a cruel reminder of the innumerable failed attempts.

Fenton tried to help. He brought whatever was needed on demand, and offered ideas when Gyro seemed to be listening. He even suggested telling Mr. McDuck they weren’t up to this, but Gyro took that as a blow to his pride.

“Dr. Gearloose? I know this is… a lot to demand, but you really need to take a break,” he said in a concerned tone. The scientist hadn’t slept in days, and it was clearly taking a toll on him. Gyro’s expression softened as he yawned, if only for a second. And then he cackled.

“With only a week left?” Gyro’s voice was laced with sarcasm, and his maniacal laugh convinced Fenton his boss was going to end up in an asylum if he didn’t sleep.

Fenton shuddered at the thought. “Sir, you need some rest. I think we can manage without you for a few hours.”

“Nonsense, I’ve done this before. Now get back to your workstation and stop acting like you’re my mother.”

“But sir-”

“Rest will only slow me down. I’m this close to a plan anyway.” Gyro had been ‘this’ close to a plan since a week, and it was obviously not helping any of them. Fenton shook his head in disapproval.

“Nevermind him,” Manny’s hooves tapped on the ground, “He’ll end up asleep in a while. You take a nap first.” Fenton did as he was told.

Manny could never be wrong. Gyro, of course, did end up collapsing on his desk, his eyebrows still creased in worry. And wasn’t he glad to see the cup of coffee Fenton placed on his table as soon as he woke up.

He got back to work immediately, the idea of telling Mr. McDuck he didn’t want to do this still lingering in his mind. Sure, Mr. McDuck would agree, but at what cost? This was his chance, and he wouldn’t mess it up.

Oh, the things people do for science

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is actually for 150 followers on my tumblr account, where people send me prompts and I write short drabbles on them!
> 
> This'll be a bunch of several fics, and I hope I do the show and the characters justice! :)
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated! (You can talk to me on my tumblr @your-local-semi-nerd :))


End file.
